


All the Dead Lie Down Übersetzung

by momoleinchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, beardy!steve
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoleinchen/pseuds/momoleinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not death, for I stood up<br/>And all the dead lie down.<br/>- Emily Dickinson</p>
<p>Die Welt ist untergegangen, aber nicht jeder ist zusammen mit ihr untergegangen. Jedenfalls bis jetzt nicht.</p>
<p>Deutsche Übersetzung von All the Dead Lie Down von Imogen_Penn. <br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077453/chapters/2164495</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Dead Lie Down Übersetzung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imogen_Penn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_Penn/gifts).
  * A translation of [All the Dead Lie Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077453) by [Imogen_Penn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_Penn/pseuds/Imogen_Penn). 



> Da ich die Geschichte von Imogen_Penn "All the Dead Lie Down" richtig brilliant fand, wollte ich diese jetzt mal übersetzten.
> 
> Viel Spaß und schreibt doch dann Imogen_Penn die Kommentare, sie hats wirklich verdient.

ich habe Imogen_Penn gefragt, ob ichs übersetzen darf und sobald ich das okay hab fang ich an zu posten :)


End file.
